User talk:Don
Wiki Related The Habitat Add stuff about The Habitat? GreenReaper 15:44, 1 Jan 2005 (PST) :There is a tonne to add so I'll do that when I get a chance. I have plenty of screenshots too - Don 19:31, 1 Jan 2005 (PST) ::Hum ... are they somewhere? i just can't wait to see them ! zareb Cheats BoBCoB wouldn't work to apply the Blueberry4$ cheat to The Albian Years, and neither would the normal registry hack, hence my addition of the separate explanation; is there some way to make this work, or could you make it more obvious that your method doesn't apply to the rerelease? --Fuzzie 22:05, 10 Mar 2005 (GMT) :I'll clarify the entry now. We still have a lot of people in the CC who wouldn't edit the registry by hand so I'm hoping to make a new application for this sort of thing asap. In fact we have the BoBCoB source code so that could be updated as well... I'll check what the licence says later - Don 22:43, 10 Mar 2005 (GMT) ::For those specific issues you could always make registry patches to add and remove the cheats. -- 23:47, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Sysoppage Please see the Wikipedia admin page and how-to guide for details on your new powers. Use them wisely! :-) -- 16:34, 9 Apr 2005 (EDT) :*wikihugs GreenReaper* - Don 17:11, 9 Apr 2005 (EDT) Malkin, Don and ElasticMuffin . . . As the top three contributors in terms of edits, I figure it's appropriate to give you guys bureaucrat access. All this basically means is that you can create other sysops and bureaucrats, if you feel that is appropriate. You now have exactly the same powers as I do! Enjoy. :-) -- 18:42, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) Keyboard Commands The new Mac Key Commands page looks great, Don! Thanks for the move; the single page was getting a little long. I'm still working on the CAOS Commands page, but I hope to get around to making a Windows Key Commands page too. Happy Holidays to all the CreaturesWiki users! Can't Delete Faulty Page Hi Don. I was hoping you might be able to help me with this. There's a link to a story in the fanfiction page (specifically "Creatures:_Fallen_Angel") that is broken: something in the title is irking the Wiki enough that all it will give me is an error page whenever I click on it. I've since readded the story under the title "Fallen Angel" (which seems to be the page that contains all of its information, anyway), but I cannot figure out how to remove the faulty "Creatures: Fallen Angel" link. There must be something on the page's coding that's causing it to be categorized as a fiction page, but I can neither edit nor delete the page to fix this. Is there some way I can remove or access the broken page, if not from the Wiki, then at least from the fan fiction list? Thanks, Officer 1BDI 02:46, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :I have had a look at information on the Bad title error and how it applies to having a category colon in a page name, but I haven't found mention of a solution to the problem of not being able to edit/delete the broken page yet. I'll keep hunting and will pass the question by Wikia - Don 12:00, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::Angela's response: "This is a bug on quite a few wikis. Page titles are clashing with interwiki links. It's high on the priority list, so ought to be fixed soon. Angela talk 13:15, 8 March 2007 (UTC)" Spamming I don't know if he was going to spam the wiki, but he thought I was spamming Cretures by requesting to become official friends. I'm not sure if I understand him entirely, though. Thanks for the help. 01:23, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :Hey, just so you know, I was very mad at the time, and (quite annoying I might add) Acidentally forgot my username and all mannerof being kind (oops!). I am robertbrockuscpp, and I am not so much of a problem now. In fact, if you would look at my user talk page on SWGames, I helped get rid of a vandal! 71.96.77.70 16:26, 25 April 2007 (UTC) ::whoops, for some reason this wikia logged me out. Mister1nothing 16:27, 25 April 2007 (UTC) General Creatures Lilac Bengals Hey, Don, where can you get the latest version of the Lilac Bengals for Geat slot I? Cheers! Alien 22:13, 28 Feb 2005 (EST) :Wafuru says she will be uploading the agent breed file when her new computer arrives and she can have a final look over the Norns. I gather she no longer has Creatures installed on the old machine. - Don 23:00, 28 Feb 2005 (EST) ::Thanks a lot for this information! :-) Alien 23:41, 28 Feb 2005 (EST) Wood Norns conversion Maybe you should ask Frimlin whether you could put that conversion online? Still plenty of people who play C2 who might be interested . . . -- 11:35, 7 May 2005 (UTC) :Forgive me for butting in, but I was under the impression that Don had attempted to ask Frimlin, but received no response? - Malkin 11:53, 7 May 2005 (UTC) ::Sorry, I should have made that "should ask frimlin again" - I don't know how long ago she asked, I was thinking the conversion could have been made a while back. -- 12:05, 7 May 2005 (UTC) :::I last emailed Frimlin about the Wood Norns in July 2004, after someone mentioned that one of my C2 screenshot had the breed in, but I gather he has been keeping very busy. I have Ash's lionhead address from his emails but I've only contacted him on his frimlin address to date... - Don 15:44, 7 May 2005 (UTC) Project Talk DarwinBots Sim Hi Don ... I saw you reply to a question on GreenReapers talk page ... advising Numsgil on how to obtain a copy of Creatures. Haven't heard from GreenReaper so thought I would see if you might be interested in our little ALife/Evolution Sim DarwinBotsII and if so ... perhaps passing on the link to others here at Creatures who may be interested in such simulations. We certainly welcome programmers, currently porting the prog from VB to C++ and also any help on the Wiki itself from those with experience. For instance ... no one there knows how to enable the file uploading. ;) Thanks. 17:44, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) :(Replied directly) - Don Support Creatures Support Downloading Norns Please help me. I'm from Bosnia and Herzegovina and I'm only 10. I have Creatures 2 and Creatures 1. When I click a download link on any Norn breed (for example, Frog Norn), then appears the message box Oops! This link appears to be broken. Suggestions: '' ''Go to www.creaturesforum.de Search on Google or Not Found - The requested document was not found on this server. Web Server at creaturesforum.de I really don't know German. Can you tell me where (the page must me on English) I can download Norns? Sorry for my eventually broken English.-- 11:45, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::Pleas register with e-mail.I may help you. Or send e-mai to me.(you must register :) --August0815 13:43, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::( http://www.gamewaredevelopment.co.uk/downloads/LifeKit2.zip , lifekit2.zip sadrzi frog norn ). --August0815 13:43, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::Some of the breeds linked to from/on Mummy's Creatures (http://www.creatures.de/) might be offline as the links and websites are quite old now. If you have a list of breeds you are trying to find and the game they are for, you can also post it in one of the forums and we can direct you to were you can get the breeds now - Don 11:49, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you very much. :) I was downolad Norn files but i don't know how I can take into game?-- 17:19, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Hi! I'm same girl of 10 years old from Bosnia nad Herzegovina, I hope you don't forget my questions (my questions are in this section if you forget :) )... Please, could you answer on my question on the Forum --> Help Desk --> Please, help me! ? I want fast answer, it's probably a serious problem.-- 17:25, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Mice Norns and C2 Room Editor Do you know how to care about Mice Norns? I have about 10 Mice Norns in game, but they don't want to eat food or fruit, even when I click Eat food!!! or Eat fruit!!! in Injector Kit.-- 11:32, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not familiar with any problems with that breed. If they're not getting the hang of eating then there is a C3 cob called "Eat you Stupid Norn!" available here, but they should eventually eat if they need to (and if you offer them a tickle on the head when they do) - Don 22:28, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Do I must buy Creatures 2 Room Editor? There I read that I must enter serial number. Please don't think this is a stupid question, I live in Bosnia and Herzegovina and I need to know that. :Also I don't have permission from my parents to buy anything, because I'm a child. -- 19:20, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::You won't need the Room Editor unless you want to make your own new rooms for the game. It is completely free here yes, but when you install it you 'must' use the name as GamewareDev and the serial 301-5061A-1234U-WI - Don 22:28, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::O thank you for good answers on my two questions, you're the best!-- 19:38, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Reinstalling Albian Years Hi again Don! I know I'm a bit boring... I already asked you about Mice Norns and Creatures 2 Room Editor... Well, this problem I have got is very serious. I was the proud owner of legall Creatures The Albian Years (unfornately, in my country legall games are quite rare) Before a few weeks I gave my friend that game, but I recently installed Windows Vista Inspirat. Every day (except this and part of past week, I have a cold) I must warn him that he must give my game back, but he "always forget". Now I'm waiting my uncle in Croatia to come in my city of Mostar, Bosnia nad Herzegovina, because he will install a new Windows 7 on my computer. Before reinstalling Windows, I knew I must make a backup. So I copy Creatures The Albian Years (actually, only the Creatures 2 folder because I didn't like Norns in Creatures 1 very much) on USB. After reinstalling Windows, I opened the Creatures 2 folder in Removable disk and copied it to disk C. I just double-clicked the launcher.exe, but i received an error message with name Microsoft Visual C++ Runtime Library and the following text: Runtime Error! Program: C:\Program Files\Creatures\launcher.exe This application has requested the Runtime to terminate it in an unusual way. Yeah, I know what are Windows Visual C++ Library and Runtime, but I however don't know the solution for error. Technical stuff: Error signature: AppName: launcher.exe AppVer: 1.0.0.1 ModName: rocketdock.dll ModVer: 0.0.0.0 Offset: 00005078 File for error report: C:\DOCUME~1\MISOBR~1\LOCALS~1\Temp\feab_appcompat.txt Maybe the RocketDock is the problem? I don't think that, because the same is happened on my laptop (it hasn't got installed RocketDock, so the error signature isn't same). Anyway, I don't use RocketDock, it's not useless for me. My mum is tried to find Creatures The Albian Years in shops. She tells me that she is tried fo find it in every computer shop, even in that computer shop where I buy it before 7 months. I have explored Internet much because I wanted to find ilegall Creatures 2 (yeah, the buying or downloading the ilegall content is normal in my country, and you'll find it in my city very often). I hear I can download Creatures 2 on Rapidshare, but the problem is subscription. Someone says that I just must reset the modem so I can get new IP address and I'll be able to download on Rapidshare without subcription and even registration. I don't believe that. If you know a solution for this problem, please answer because I think a little wretch of my friend will not give back my game. And sorry on my bad English.-- 18:54, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately when you install a game it puts some files in the Program Files folder, some in Windows/System32/, some entries in the Windows Registry, and so on, so copying just the Program Files Creatures folder would sadly not be enough to run the game. If you had copied the contents of the CD to the hard drive you could have reinstalled it using that and then pasted your saved Program Files Albian Years folder directly over the new one. Shame you can't get the disk back :( In terms of finding a new copy of the game online I'm not sure where you could get home of it in your country, but it may appear under the name "Creatures Triple Pack" instead. Do you currently have Windows installed on a second machine though (i.e. on the laptop) where you could copy the missing files from? - Don 13:10, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::So, I'm now have Windows 7. If I only have Creatures The Albian Years, I could check and maybe edit the registry (I edited the registry several times an I didn't make any harm on my computer) and System 32. Then I will add some registry keys and files for System 32. Because I still haven't got Creatures The Albian Years, I will wait for that little thief and liar. If he doesn't give me my game back on Friday, I'll "kill" him (I want to say, I will report him to teacher, and I will probably destroy his computer by sending him my own computer virus, I think this seriously).-- 18:11, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::It might be best to tell the teacher now and get them to sort it out for you quickly - Don 12:17, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::That thief finally gave me game today... Well, the instalation seems to be clear on Windows 7. I also added the extras (.exp files, BobCob, extra Norns, cobs...) from my backup of Creatures 2. But when I run the game, I receive the error (this is almost same error), but with text: The error DDERR_NODIRECTDRAWHW has been detected when attempting to draw game sprites. Please check that your desktop is in 16-bit video mode, Microsoft DirectX is correctly installed and that you have the latest driver software for your graphics card. Extra information: C:\Program Files\Gameware Development\Creatures Albian Years|Creatures 2\Images\cut_.S16 ::::I have got DirectX 11, my monitor supports 16-bit color and I have got drivers for my graphics card. But I think the problem is in my video card. Windows 7 doesn't support drivers for my video card. Windows 7 even can't find the drivers for video card. My graphics card is NVIDIA® nForce™ MIDI UART (well I don't know exactly is it graphics card, but I saw in Screen resolution something like ATI Radeon 9200). Before Windows 7 I was got Windows XP (unfornately, my mum throws away serial number, she doesn't know what is serial number and even that is required for instalation of Windows XP) and every time I tried to play Creatures 2 in full screen mode, I received error that is, I trink, similar to this in Windows 7. ::::I tried to run Creatures 1 and they are working perfect. They haven't got any extras. So, I think the problem can be drivers for video card or extras for Creatures 2. I have readed in article Creatures 2 DirectX bug that extras for Creatures 2 might change Loading Flag registry entry in 1 to 0. Unfornately, I haven't got Loading Flag entry in HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\Gameware Development\Creatures 2\1.0, and I know why.-- 11:50, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::I have finished the deleting all files that Windows 7 detects that aren't needed for running Creatures 2 (except zlib.dll, altrough Windows 7 detects that is not needed, I don't deleted file... simply because I don't know what's the purpose of that file). But the error continues... I saw on Gameware Development that one customer reported almost same error message (only DDERR_INVALIDPIXELFORMAT instead DDERR_NODIRECTDRAWHW in my case). I tried to delete cut_.S16 (altrough Windows 7 detected that is needed to run Creatures 2) and when I saw that I can't run the game, I restored file. It seems that I copied damaged file from Creatures 2 folder backup. If there isn't fix for this problem (that's probably a destiny, how bad!), I will enjoy in Creatures 1... -- 15:19, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::Don, I have finded out that my video card doesn't support DirectX 11 so that's probably reason why I received error DDERR_NODIRECTDRAWHW. I downloaded DirectX 9 for Windows 7, but i don't know how to uninstall DirectX 11. I know I'm boring... Maybe I must download Microsoft Virtual PC... Before that I must get additional 512 MB of RAM. How sad.-- 17:12, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Did I mentioned that my video card doesn't support DirectX 11? I finded out that there is no DirectDraw in my version of DirectX and no hardware accelleration (or something like that).-- 11:19, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I fixes the problem with installing Vista Inspirat. I don't like Windows 7 anymore.-- 07:59, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I can't register I'm one of anonymous users of Creatures wikia that loves to ask questions. :) Since a few weeks I want to register on Creatures Wikia. I clicked on Create an account and I put username (two words), password, date of birth (ok, I'm under 18), e-mail and unchecked the option that enables me to read a news on Creatures wikia from e-mail. I selected button that will register me (if all things are going good), but I received a message that says that I can't register in this time. I tried at least 2-3 times register with same username, password etc., but it doesn't work. Last time I tried that I received a spam message from unknown sender. What to do? 17:18, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Hi there. I have checked your IP and that seems fine, but unfortunately you cannot create a username of more than one word - there should be a small exclamation symbol (!) that appears beside the field to indicate an error when you try. If you choose a singe word name however or use an underscore in the_middle then that should work :) Hope to see you registered and posting again soon -- Don 22:01, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, it doesn't work even if I put one word as username. As date of birth I wrote Aug. 7th 1998. Maybe I can't register because I'm under 18? -- 11:21, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Your date of birth should be fine, and you have no problem entering the blurry word? and then you click on "create account" above the login section? Which browser do you use? Have you blocked cookies for the site? i.e. you would see a small eye icon at the bottom of the browser with a red circle and line through it if they are blocked - Don 12:05, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::I entered correctly blurry word. I use Internet Explorer 8, default security settings. I don't see small eye at the bottom of browser. But I think I must set cookies blocking to medium. -- 16:03, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::As a quick workaround then, if you don't have a second computer to try on, you can drop me an email to admin (at) amberz.net and tell me in the email the username and initial password you would like to use I could register for you and then we could see if you can log in from there? :) - Don 19:56, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I have succesfully registered. :) --Vatrena 17:47, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Help file I need help file for Creatures 2 that I accidentaly deleted in Recycle Bin. I want to send help file to my friend because he is interested in Creatures 2 and he wants to know more about it. If you have got help file for C2 (on English), please send it me on vatrenawiki@hotmail.com Please don't delete this message only because I show my e-mail address. It's my second e-mail address that I use it usually when I want to register on sites and when someone require from me e-mail. Thank you Don. -- 17:24, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :I'll send over the file the moment I get back to my Desktop machine - Don 19:56, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Edit: Sent - Don 15:53, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Exp viewer Can I view Norns with a program called Exp Viewer? Well, I want to see how my Norns (I made them with Custom Norn) looks like before I import them into the Creatures 2.-- 11:57, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, Sadly there aren't any programs out there that do this at the moment - Don 14:43, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Problems with setup.exe Before a few months I copied a file setup.exe on my USB. The file setup.exe was from CD of Creatures of Albian Years, that i bought before a year. I have sent setup.exe to my friends from class so they can try Creatures, and they said they were able to run setup.exe on their computer. The exception is one girl that said she wasn't albe to run setup.exe because the error message occured. Since February I can't work on my desktop computer so I work on my laptop. Today I tried to run setup.exe but then I got a message: Couldn't find the installer! It may be necessary to manually run "setup" from the "install" directory on this CD. Well, CD of the game doesn't work at all. What I can do? Do I need some program or files?--Vatrena 15:50, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :The setup.exe file is only one single (loader) file out of all the files and folders on the CD that you need to install the game, so it will not work on its own. When you put the original Albian years CD in the computer does it begin to run the installer? If not what happens or what errors do you get when you open the CD from My Computer and double click setup.exe from there (where all the other necessary files are present)? What operating system are you using? - Don 16:01, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I used Windows Vista Inspirat on my desktop computer. On laptop I have Windows XP. When I tried to run Creatures Albian Years setup on my desktop computer (before Windows crashed on it, of course), it wasn't able to respond at all. I only saw desktop background. Taskbar and desktop icons have disappeared for a few seconds. After restarting I heard "click" sound and I got message that I was redirected to new web page. On the question: Do you want to continue? I selected No. Later I downloaded Vipre antivirus (I just wanted to check If I have any viruses, because I don't have antivirus) and it detected some trojan. I think I didn't had it before. I really don't know why setup.exe works on my friends' computers, but it doesn't works on mine laptop.--Vatrena 16:19, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Being redirected to a webpage sounds like something very different (virus-like) and not related to the game. So you are trying to install the game on the laptop now? Is the definately the original fully branded CD you are using and not a downloaded version of the game that might be infected with a virus? - Don 16:53, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::I have bought a game for a very low price in my city. I'm sure it is a legal copy altrough it was very cheap.-- 16:59, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::The CD of the game was working fine until I copied setup.exe on USB. I've discovered some .zip file named creatures2. I opened it and I saw it contains the following files: _INST32I.EX_ _ISDEL.EXE _SETUP.DL _sys1.cab _user1.cab DATA.TAG data1.dat layout.bin os.dat setup.bmp SETUP.EXE SETUP.INI setup.ins setup.lid. I didn't clicked on these files because I don't know what they exactly do. Probably they even aren't related to Creatures 2 altrough the filename is creatures2.zip.--Vatrena 17:10, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::You should be able to copy the entire contents of the CD (all the files and folders) onto the thumb drive and install it from there if you want - Don 22:24, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, I can't put any CD in my laptop, and because that I ask myself how are Windows installed on my laptop. But what files I exactly need to run setup.exe? Can you send me that files on my e-mail vatrenawiki@hotmail.com if it's not a problem?--Vatrena 07:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You will need every file/folder copied from the CD in order to run setup.exe, if you miss any files out it won't run. Sadly we can't email them as sharing The Albian Years is against the law as its not a free game (software pirating), but you can copy the files/folders from the CD to the USB drive from any computer and that should work - Don 12:07, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::OK. I didn't knew that sharing the game is against the law.-- 07:28, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Changing the season in C2? Well after a few days I downloaded C2 and C1 from Rapidshare... they are working fine altrough there is a Win32/Trojan-gen in some files. I hadn't the other way, because I can't buy the original game in Bosnia nad Herzegovina (it's gone). I have remembered that I had some program for C2 on my desktop computer that doesn't works anymore, it was able to change the season in C2 and it had some part called Zombie. I think the author is Creatures Labs, but I didn't really remembered the name of the program (as far I know the first letter in the name is M). Do you know the name of the mentioned program?--Vatrena 19:03, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :You don't have 'The Albian Years', 'Creatures Trilogy' or 'Creatures Triple Pack' still available either? I can't think of a cob/application by that description. The seasons in Creatures 2 change naturally so I'm not sure.. Was there anything else about it that you remember? - Don 19:47, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I have got Albian Years on laptop, from Rapidshare, so it works on Windows XP. Well, I went to NornMeister's website and I found the program's name is MultiMash. The download file is on your website I think. I only remembered it can change the season, and the link of the download file.--Vatrena 07:51, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I did wonder if it was a dev tool but missed MultiMash (download) while hunting; good memory :) - Don 10:43, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Seek failed on an unnamed file Ok, I know I am very, very boring... but as far as I know most kids love to ask questions. :) You don't need to answer if you don't want/if I'm too boring. Anyway I will get a new computer in June. I don't know how to explain my problem, but I'll try to explain it with some help of my book that contains descriptions of English verbs (they are confusing me very much, but I know I must learn them, sooner or later...). The problem has ocurred before a week, when I went to Iggdrasil to download some cobs for my C2 (altrough I already had very much cobs... most of them were useless and they were downloaded just to make C2 folder bigger - it had almost 1 GB). Then I ran C2 and I selected some cobs from Iggdrasil to put them in my world. Most of them were working normally (they just looked a bit funny because I'm still not sure what format does my video card use... I noticed I usually need 555 sprites for Norns and 565 sprites for cobs on my laptop... but as I said, I'm not 100% sure) except one that caused some error message. I'm still not sure what it said exactly, but I think it had the part called DDERROR_INVALIDPARAMS or something like that. Anyway, I had to close the game. I ran it again and I selected my favourite world. On my surprise I received the error message: Seek failed on an unnamed file. I selected another world and I got the same error message. Then I tried to remove some worlds (I was a bit sad because I needed about 4-5 hours to edit my favourite world, really) and cobs from Iggdrasil, but I always receive Seek failed on an unnamed file ''when I start the game. I downloaded the trial version of Creatures the Albian Years from Internet and it worked, but I was a bit silly and I left the trial version opened when I went to my room to watch TV. I uninstalled the trial version and I reinstalled the copy of Creatures the Albian Years from Rapidshare, i.e. the game that crashed when I got DDERROR_INVALIDPARAMS error. It worked for about a day, but I accidentally selected the cob that crashed my game again. Now my C2 won't run for a second time and it always displays ''Seek failed on an unnamed file. C1 works normally, but I don't like it very much because the Norns are a bit ugly in my opinion (altrough they are very clever). Do you know how to fix this problem? Do I need to edit Windows Registry (believe me, I love to edit it, but I always can make a mistake and crash computer!)?--Vatrena 16:23, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :You will never need to edit the Windows Registry for Creatures; instead if you are using The Aliban Years you simply need to install the Creatures Remastered Patch which will make the changes for you. Then for the DDERR_INVALIDPARAMS error, right click on Creatures2.exe in the Creatures 2 folder (for the C2 you are having problems with) and select Properties, click on the Compatibility tab, unselect the checkbox "Run this program in compatibility mode for..." and click Apply (so that compatibility mode is not enabled or ticked on the Creatures2.exe file). Then you should be able to run the game from the Start Menu as normal - Don 15:12, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Windows 7 Hey Don. I'm using windows 7 and I'm not able to play Creatures2. I keep getting error messages asking me to restart, check Reg edit files, problems with my Directx and so on. Would you be able to help me please? Alice 23:36, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I keep getting - DERR_OUTOFMEMORY. :/ :Which version of Creatures 2 have you installed? The original CD or The Albian Years or the downloadable version from GOG? Then, if you right click on 'Computer' (once 'My Computer') on your Desktop and select Properties, left click on the 'Device Manager' link on the left, left click to expand 'Display Adapters', and then what graphics card does it say there that you have? - Don 22:29, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I have the same problem. I followed your instructions, and I have: Mobile Intel® 4 Series Express Chipset Family